ThunderCats (2011 TV series)
ThunderCats is an American/Japanese animated television series, produced by Ethan Spaulding and Michael Jelenic. A reboot of the original 1980s TV series of the same name (which ran from 1985 to 1988), ThunderCats was developed by Warner Bros. Animation and Studio 4°C, and combined elements of western animation, with Japanese anime. The series began with an hour-long premiere on Cartoon Network on July 29, 2011. Following the destruction of their home, the kingdom of Thundera, the ThunderCats (a group of humanoid cats) are forced to roam the planet Third Earth, in order to find a way to defeat the evil sorcerer Mumm-Ra, who plans on taking over the universe. Story-wise the series attempts to take a much darker and more cinematic approach than the original show, featuring a lot more focus on characterization and more sophisticated themes. Initially planned for 52 episodes, it was confirmed by ThunderCats art-director Dan Norton in early 2013 that the show had been canceled after only one season. Reruns of the show later aired on Adult Swim's Toonami block along with Sym-Bionic Titan. Plot On the planet known as Third Earth, the Cats have lived and thrived for generations in the kingdom of Thundera. The Cats are led by Claudus, with his son and heir Lion-O. However, one night the kingdom is attacked by the Lizard army led by the evil sorcerer Mumm-Ra. With them, the Lizards bring technology (a concept unfamiliar to the Cats). Because of this, Thundera is destroyed, Claudus is killed by Mumm-Ra, and the rest of the Cats are enslaved. A small band of surviving Thunderians led by Lion-O (who wields the powerful Sword of Omens) flee the destroyed city in order to seek out the Book of Omens which is said to have the knowledge needed to defeat Mumm-Ra. Once they find it, the ThunderCats realize that in order for them to defeat Mumm-Ra, they must unite all the different species living on Third Earth. The ThunderCats also discover that they have to find three stones of power which if found by Mumm-Ra will give him power to become the most powerful being in the universe. Cast Main characters * Will Friedle - Lion-O, Leo (1st Time) * Dee Bradley Baker - Slithe, Kaynar, Ro-Bear Bill * Clancy Brown - Grune * Corey Burton - Jaga, Tygus, Jorma * Emmanuelle Chriqui - Cheetara * Robin Atkin Downes - Mumm-Ra, Addicus, Koinelius Tunar, Javan * Madeleine Hall - Wilykit * Satomi Kōrogi - Snarf * Matthew Mercer - Tygra, Driller, Kask * Eamon Pirruccello - Wilykat * Kevin Michael Richardson - Panthro, Lynx-O, Ancient Spirits of Evil, Sauro, Anet * Pamela Adlon - Pumyra Additional Voices * Chris Anthony - Wilykit and Wilykat's Mom * Patrick Cavanaugh - Emrick (Adult) * Richard Chamberlain - Zig * Jeffrey Combs - Soul Sever * Jim Cummings - Ancient Spirits of Evil, Caspin * Grey DeLisle - Young Cheetara * Héctor Elizondo - Viragor * Miguel Ferrer - The Duelist * Carl Jones - Alley Cat (ep. 1), Lizard #1 (ep. 1) * Larry Kenney - Claudus * Juliet Landau - Lion-O's Mom * Jason Marsden - Leo (2nd Time) * Jim Meskimen - Aburn * Pat Musick - Albo * Rob Paulsen - Rezard, Shen * John Pirruccello - Wilykit and Wilykat's Dad * Jon Polito - Conquedor * Stephen Root - The DrifterDrifter voiced by Stephen Root * Carlo Rota - Ratar-O * Atticus Shaffer - Emrick (Young) * Tara Strong - Young Lion-O * Cree Summer - PantheraVoiced by Cree Summer, Gusto * Fred Tatasciore - Dobo, Tookit * James Arnold Taylor - Khamai, Emrick (Old) * Hynden Walch - Jenyo Crew * Andrea Romano - Casting and Voice Director Episodes Development Reception Soundtrack Cancellation See also *''ThunderCats (1985 TV series)'' References External Links * ThunderCats at ThunderCats.org * * Advanced Review at AnimationInsider.net Category:WarnerMedia shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. shows Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Reboots Category:2010s television series Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2012 television series endings Category:ThunderCats Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television Series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Topcraft Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Toonami Category:Studio 4°C Category:Anime